Generally, machines are operated using some type of motor, such as electric, steam, or a combustible engine. Typically, there can be a benefit for operating these motors efficiently, such as increased fuel efficiency or an amount of electrical power used by the motor to perform work. One example to increase efficiency is to minimize the amount of friction between components, since friction between components requires the motor to provide more power to overcome the friction.
The use of a motor can also create scenarios where power is created but not harnessed, as harvesting the power would decrease an efficiency of the motor. One such example is a motor being used to power a vehicle to move, wherein air passes past the vehicle as the vehicle moves. A wind turbine can be placed on the vehicle to harness the power generated by the movement of air, but such a wind turbine would have an adverse effect on aerodynamics of the vehicle, thus causing the vehicle to be less efficient. A similar scenario would be arise by an airplane having such a wind turbine, and other vehicles (e.g., trains) powered by various types of engines. Thus, this power typically remains unharnessed due to the inefficiencies of capturing such power.